


Прощение

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [6]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: s02e01 Цену за предательство еще только предстоит определить.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 3





	Прощение

У всего есть своя цена.

Несколько спокойных недель вдали от проклятого города, переполненного страшными воспоминаниями, от которых Питер, как чистокровный цыган, бежал без оглядки, стоили непозволительно дорого, и не только для него. Дороже вышло только исправление совершенных ошибок — двадцать тысяч и возвращение в Хемлок Гроув.

Обратная дорога в место, откуда хотелось убраться, навсегда его забыв, обошлась Руманчеку в очередную сделку с собственным рассудком и картинками из будущего, предсказывающими новые проблемы.

Зато стащенный из телефонной будки справочник оказался бесплатным, а путь по узнанному адресу к странному дому, похожему на нагромождение детских кубиков, был оплачен привычным уже переступанием через собственную гордость.

Просить милостыню всегда было сложно. Особенно у того, кто мог расстаться с нужной суммой, кажущейся Питеру запредельно огромной, за одно утро, и даже не заметить.

Унижение — не такая уж большая плата за лучшего в штате адвоката, готового взяться за дело цыганки и вытащить Линду из тюрьмы, — обреченно повторял про себя Руманчек, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то через матовое стекло. Дверь слишком легко поддалась напору и открылась, даже не дав сформироваться неразумной надежде, что Романа нет дома. Внутри все оказалось еще хуже, чем в самом городе, насквозь пропахшем Годфри, несущим в себе их касания и влияние; здесь все провоняло Романом, каждая вещь, которая попадалась на глаза, несла в себе след только его присутствия.

Сбегать, ощутив опасность, — это было у него в крови, но сейчас вести себя, как истинный цыган, было не самым лучшим решением. Вспоминая все свои прошлые отступления, Питер терял уверенность в том, что хоть одно из его спешных исчезновений было оправдано и действительно того стоило. Впрочем, за последнее бегство заплатить придется сполна, что бы он о нем не думал.

Цену за то предательство еще только предстоит определить, — стараясь не поддаваться отчаянию, думал Питер, наблюдая, как Роман приближается, выплевывая желчные слова, полные плохо скрываемой тоски. С вершины лестницы он спускался слишком быстро, движения были плавные, тягучие, будто он не ступал по широким ступеням, а перетекал с одной на другую. Сила, исходившая от него, темная, удушливая и отозвавшаяся в собственном теле, словно застарелая зубная боль, накрыла как приход от хорошей травы, уничтожая слабую надежду, что Роман все еще не знал о своем происхождении и не испытывал настоящий голод. Следом пришел запах, во много раз усилившийся от излишней близости. Он остался прежним, тем самым, от которого Питер бежал без оглядки, стараясь не задумываться, почему упырь пахнет так же, как его Лита. Последним накатился комок из воспоминаний, от которых, как ему казалось, Питер смог избавиться. Они давили больше всего, и оборотень тонул в них, понимая, что сейчас выглядит не лучше Романа, готового сорваться в истерику.

— Вали из моего дома, — у Годфри блестели глаза и чуть дрожал голос, и лучше бы он ударил, чем стоял вот так напротив, замерев в одной ступеньке от пола и возвышаясь, как гребаная Белая башня.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы… чтобы получить эти деньги? — Испытывая терпение Романа, не привыкшего, чтобы его приказы игнорировали дважды подряд, тихо произнес Питер, нервным движением проведя ладонью по лицу в попытке стереть собственную слабость.

— Такую сумму… — Влажная пелена, застилавшая глаза упыря, быстро исчезла, и взгляд наполнился уже нескрываемой ненавистью. — Твоя шлюха-кузина неплохо зарабатывала. Может быть, возьмешь с нее пример, педик?

Педик… маленькая ебаная сучка… сучка… слова отдались звоном в ушах и очень быстро дополнились яркими воспоминаниями: Роман медленно облизывает свои по-блядски пухлые губы. Гладит пальцами горлышко бутылки с пивом, которое ему только что передал Питер. Его прикосновения оказываются непредсказуемыми и резкими, словно он сам не уверен в том, что делает, но ощущение тяжести от навалившегося сверху тела неожиданно приятно, и Руманчек не пытается сопротивляться, предпочтя плыть по течению, ловя ртом горячее дыхание с запахом виски и всей той дряни, которой накачан Годфри.

И был-то у них всего один раз, но пьяный лишь от алкоголя Питер позже был уверен, что из них двоих только он запомнил неловкую попытку потрахаться с упырем, слишком обдолбанным, чтобы довести дело до конца, не отрубиться рядом, оставив несколько засосов на шее и тупое чувство неудовлетворенности.

Темные зрачки затапливали радужку, позволив сделать предположение, что Роман опять на чем-то, но отвести взгляд от его совершенно безумных глаз было невозможно, как и толком осознать пришедшую в голову идею.

Она сложилась из воспоминаний и безвыходности собственной ситуации: Питер медленно опустился на колени, не прерывая зрительного контакта, все еще не полностью уверенный, что его гениальная идея принадлежит только ему. Годфри смотрел сверху вниз — кажется, самый привычный для него взгляд, с ленью и скукой, взгляд слишком знакомый, чтобы это не послужило вызовом и не подхлестнуло к действиям.

Движение его кистей к чужим бедрам получилось слишком резким — Питер ожидал, что его руки отбросят, что его ударят по лицу со всей силы, и он упадет на спину, или пнут, как шелудивую шавку, но Роман не сделал ничего из этого. Он вообще ничего не сделал и был похож на памятник самому себе, лишь неестественный жар кожи, чувствовавшийся даже сквозь ткань, выдавал в нем жизнь. Расстегнуть ремень получилось не сразу, руки слишком тряслись под пристальным совершенно стеклянным взглядом, но когда Питер справился с ним, стало проще. Принять неизбежность легче, чем плавать в неведомом.

Под мягкой и, безусловно, дорогой материей брюк, Питер с некоторым удивлением обнаружил еще и слой нижнего белья. Не то, чтобы он представлял, что стал носить наследник Годфри после их последней встречи, но раньше Роман не испытывал особой любви к лишним предметам одежды. Потянув трусы вниз и с легкой брезгливостью представляя, сколько стоила эта тряпка, Питер невольно огладил ладонями подтянутые ягодицы, хотя собирался обойтись без лишних прикосновений. Роман шумно выдохнул, и Руманчик ощутил, как под его руками холеная кожа враз покрывается мурашками, а длинные, светлые до прозрачности волоски приподнимаются, выдавая всю так старательно скрываемую чувствительность.

Реакция собственного тела для Годфри тоже оказалась несколько неожиданной и, вероятно, не самой приятной; он качнулся, взмахнув кистью, и вцепился в перила, чтобы удержать равновесие. Оценив ситуацию, Роман переступил, встав на одну ступеньку обеими ногами, и оперся поясницей о поручень лестницы, для устойчивости опустив на него руки. Скользнув по ним взглядом, Питер увидел уродливые шрамы на предплечьях, идущие от самых запястий вверх, к сгибам локтей. «Значит, так проходила инициация», — с неуместной жалостью отметил оборотень и придвинулся ближе, наконец, уперев взгляд в пах и позволяя себе рассмотреть.

Над приспущенным бельем виднелась узкая полоска более светлой кожи, совершенно гладкая и кажущаяся излишне тонкой даже без прикосновений. Снова положив руки на бедра уже уверенней, чем в первый раз, Руманчик сдернул мешавшие ему брюки вниз, оставив их болтаться на уровне колен, обнажая излишне длинные и худые ноги. Наверняка со стороны это выглядело смешно, но предлагать Роману перейти в спальню было бы еще глупее. Нервно хмыкнув и ощутив, как напрягается излишне серьезный упырь, Питер запрокинул голову, встретившись с гипнотическим взглядом, и мягко потерся щекой о его пах, хорошо представляя, насколько чувствительным должно было быть даже через ткань прикосновение к нежной коже жесткой щетины на его челюсти. Все так же подставляясь под жадный взгляд ставших практически черными глаз, он облизнул губы, понимая, что отступать уже поздно. Сглотнув и ощутив, как тяжело ходит пересохшее горло, — слюны, как назло, не было, — Питер немного наклонил голову и медленно потянул белье вниз, симметрично надавливая ногтями на бедра, не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить следы, но достаточно ощутимо.

Решимость улетучивалась с каждым мгновением бездействия, и здравый смысл вместе с волчьим сознанием твердил, что нужно просто убираться отсюда, что любая связь с Годфри заканчивается слишком большими потерями. Стараясь заглушить доводы рассудка, Питер подался вперед, сразу и полностью вбирая в рот мягкую плоть, ткнувшись носом в гладко выбритый лобок. Панически мечущийся рассудок тут же оценил размеры, услужливо даря представление, как сложно будет продолжать, если Роману понравится всё приложенное старание. Головка, частично закрытая крайней плотью, прошлась по небу, оказавшись достаточно глубоко, чтобы вызвать рвотный рефлекс. Судорожно сглотнув и стараясь успокоиться, Питер закрыл глаза, сделал несколько сосредоточенных и глубоких вдохов и выдохов через нос, расслабляя язык, и прошелся им по всему стволу, смачивая его слюной. Выпустив член изо рта, взамен этого он оплел его пальцами, начав влажно скользить ими от основания до конца, как делал бы, лаская себя. Кожа под ладонью была горячей и ровной, рельеф венок, оплетающих плоть, почти не ощущался, можно было лишь почувствовать пульсацию крови, медленно приливающей к паху, что говорило о верности действий.

Темнота под сомкнутыми веками не приносила Руманчику должного спокойствия; наоборот, все чувства обострялись, добавив сумбура в мысли. Отсасывать для него было не в новинку, как, сам того не зная, точно предположил Роман, однако Питер редко — впрочем, как и кузина — прибегал к такому способу получения необходимых вещей или информации. К тому же, молодой мужчина, пахнущий недавно принятым душем и парфюмом, с гладкой, как у дорогой шлюхи, кожей, был не самым ужасным вариантом для вынужденного секса.

Если бы он не был Годфри. Питер предпочел бы избавиться от большинства личных ощущений и делать это для кого-то постороннего, не чувствуя слишком знакомого аромата и не зная, как именно Роман реагирует на касания, как он рвано и шумно дышит, слишком быстро возбуждаясь. В первую очередь Руманчик хотел не ощущать запах, исходивший от тела, становящийся с каждой прошедшей минутой все более одуряющим и насыщенным. Он слишком явно чуял чужое желание, отзывающееся жаром в собственном нутре и расшатывающее самоконтроль, необходимый в таких делах. Склонив голову, он сдвинул руку к самому основанию и прошелся языком по головке, осторожно забравшись им под крайнюю плоть и пощекотав уздечку. К аромату прибавился еще и вкус: солоновато-горький от пота и сладостно-терпкий от почти неощутимого количества предсемени. Увлекшись, он переместил вес с одного колена на другое, стараясь найти более удобную позу, с некоторым запозданием осознавая, что сам возбужден не меньше, чем тяжело и хрипло дышащий Годфри.

«В первую же встречу делать Роману минет было не самой хорошей идеей», — с некоторым запозданием пришла в голову здравая мысль, по интонации очень напоминающая голос Дестини. «Хотя куда уж хуже-то», — с непривычной мрачностью решил Руманчик. Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел вверх, обхватывая губами головку практически полностью возбужденного члена и насаживаясь глубже; что творилось в голове этого упыря, представить было сложно. В ответ Роман как-то совсем жалобно полувсхлипнул-полувздохнул и отвел взгляд, запрокинув голову, яростней вцепился в поручень лестницы. Почему-то его побелевшие костяшки пальцев и спина, врезавшаяся в перила, вызывали злость; Роман мог бы опереться о его, Питера, плечи: он бы удержал, положив ладони на ягодицы, придвигая ближе к себе, но, вероятно, упырь давно потерял к нему всякое доверие.

Руманчик придвинулся достаточно близко, чтобы также положить кисти на поручень рядом с руками Романа, заключая того в своеобразные объятья и касаясь боков только предплечьями.

Собственная похоть, как ни странно, добавила спокойствия и расслабленности, и заглотить член полностью удалось без препятствий, хотя его размеры впечатляли. Чувствуя, как он упирается в горло при особо глубоком движении, Питер принялся сосать, насаживаясь губами на ствол.

Роман оказался неожиданно тихим, хотя Руманчик по какой-то причине был полностью уверен в обратном, в том, что упырь вместо сосредоточенного сопения, переходящего в короткие вдохи приоткрытыми губами, будет стонать, как настоящая девка. Впрочем, его дыхание, сочетающееся с пошлыми влажными звуками, звучало куда более развратно, чем наигранные вскрики. Он не смотрел на Питера, не просто запрокидывая голову, а изгибаясь чуть ли не в дугу, чем вызывал практически инстинктивное желание притянуть ближе к себе, чтобы дать устойчивости. Оборотень не делал этого, раз Роман сам никак не желал прикоснуться к нему, даже естественным образом положив руку на голову, чтобы задать нужный темп и этим жестом утвердив свое превосходство. И без этого ощущений хватало; Питер не закрывал глаз, с жадностью наблюдая за исступленными метаниями упыря. Он был красив неестественной, совершенно не мужской красотой, но и назвать его женственным было сложно — не иначе сказывалось происхождение и та темная сила, которая наполнила его после инициации. Ворот футболки позволял увидеть длинную шею и движение мышц, когда Роман сглатывал, а наверняка неудобная поза открывала взгляду высоко задранный острый подбородок и коник длинного носа с трепещущими от дыхания крыльями. Двигая головой и увеличивая темп, Питер ощущал, что стараться ему оставалось недолго; это становилось ясным по мелкой дрожи, проходившей по всему телу упыря, и его все еще сдерживаемым попыткам толкнуться бедрами вперед. Челюсть уже порядком начинала ныть от непривычных движений, но ежемесячные превращения в другое существо, выворачивающее все мышцы наизнанку, были неплохой тренировкой. Ненадолго выпуская напряженную плоть из губ, Питер проходился мокрыми поцелуями и сильными касаниями языка по линиям немного выступающих вен, и снова насаживался ртом на член, дурея от окутывающего его армата. Волчий дух, остающийся на чужом теле, смешивался с запахом Романа, и был словно собственническая метка, именно то, что хотелось сделать уже давно. С исступлением лаская его и ожидая приближающуюся разрядку, Питер никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, имея не такой уж обширный опыт, мог доставить этому упырю, излишне искушенному в ласках подобного рода, достаточное удовольствие.

И встать в один ряд со всеми шлюхами, которых Годфри трахал в рот.

В это же мгновение, когда Питер уже готов отстраниться, упырь вдруг резко подался вперед, одной рукой придвинув его к себе за плечо, а второй вцепляясь в волосы и загоняя член до самой глотки. Руманчик едва не подавился, стараясь судорожно проглотить все семя, выплеснутое ему в горло, и не потерять равновесия, инстинктивно вцепившись в бедра кончающего Романа.

Пальцы, держащие Питера за волосы, расслабились, и тот отклонился назад, судорожно втянув воздух ртом и часто глотая, чтобы избавиться от волны дурноты, нахлынувшей от слишком резких толчков. Передышка оказалась очень короткой — Годфри потянулся за ним следом, безвольно съехав по перилам и оказываясь напротив. Питер уже забыл, какой тот длинный и несуразный, как он все время спотыкался о ноги Романа, которые оказывались там, куда он только собирался ступить, и думая о том, какая должна быть широкая постель, чтобы можно было легко спать с ним рядом, не опасаясь удариться об острые колени и локти.

Тяжело дышащий Руманчек с неуверенностью протянул руку, но все-таки не дотронулся, предпочтя не рисковать — Роман, наверняка, не был сторонником нежностей, особенно после такого быстрого перепиха. «Все равно что затащить в кабинку туалета пустоголовую девицу из очередного клуба», — теперь Питера тошнило уже от собственных мыслей.

— Шлюха, — неожиданно выдохнул Роман, словно прочитав мысли и поднимая свои темные до черноты глаза, и оборотень вздрогнул от клокочущей ярости в голосе. — Еще одна шлюха!

Если бы Питер был в своем волчьем обличии и имел шерсть, то она, определенно, встала бы дыбом. Шарахнувшись назад, он вскочил на ноги, подчиняясь инстинкту самосохранения.

— ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ! — выкрикнул Годфри и притянул колени к груди в нелепом защитном жесте, путаясь в спущенных брюках. Это было бы смешно, если бы Питер не видел, как исказились черты его лица, показав настоящую сущность. — Выметайся, пока я не разорвал тебя!

Руманичек попятился назад, к двери. И сбежал, не оборачиваясь.

***

Перебегая улицу, чтобы попасть к дверям, где они с Дестини снимали угол, Питер в очередной раз нервно провел ладонью по губам, все еще ощущая на себе слишком много старого и знакомого запаха, стократно усиленного близостью. «Нужно было поблагодарить его, что кончил хотя бы не на лицо», — думал он. Ярость, не дававшая скатиться в апатию, не могла скрыть его потрепанного вида.

Впрочем, пытаться что-то скрыть от Ди было изначально провальной задачей. Они оказывались и в худших передрягах, но теперь ему приходилось самому узнавать, чем расплатиться за совершенное, и не искать больше легких путей. Цена за преданную дружбу оказалась немного выше, чем глубокий минет.

Дестини оглядела его, как только Питер появился на пороге дома, и молча пропустила внутрь, закрывая за ним дверь. На ходу сбросив куртку и стянув через голову рубашку, чтобы избавиться от запаха, который, казалось, не только впитался в грубую ткань, но и влез под кожу, он спиной ощущал пристальный взгляд кузины, но не нашел в себе сил посмотреть в ответ. Не желая слышать ее нравоучений и уж тем более что-то рассказывать, Питер позорно сбежал в ванную, но насмешливый голос предсказательницы настиг его в дверном проеме:

— Ты не пробовал просто попросить прощения?


End file.
